Mobile devices have limited usage time due to battery life constraints. The battery is limited in capacity due to the size, shape, and weight that is desirable for mobility. Even with higher capacity batteries the battery life is insufficient for a significant amount of users and increasing usage.
One of the major contributors to short battery life is the power consumption necessary to open and maintain a data connection with a network open and available. Although no data is being transferred to or from the mobile device, the mobile device consumes power monitoring and maintaining the data connection.